Playground and climbing structures are widely installed and enjoyed by millions of people around the world on a daily basis. These types of structures are used by small children and adults alike. While the safety and structural integrity of these various structures has improved greatly over the years, many of these structures are used outdoors and are permanently fixed in the ground or onto a surface until they inevitably wear out from use and the outdoor elements. Additionally, existing structures have a fixed height and no variability with respect to the basic construction of the structures. Moreover, once constructed, existing structures are relatively difficult to disassemble and move or store.
Similarly, infant and toddler structures are often conceptually similar to the above described playground and climbing structures, but typically are relatively small scale and afford a light-duty construction. These types of structures are usually not permanently fixed and have very limited variety. Because of the limited variability of the structures for infants or toddlers, there is restricted stimulation causing the existing structures to lose their appeal and quickly become unused. Additionally, the relatively small scale and light duty construction render existing structures too small in size to appeal to older toddlers and children.
As can be seen from above, there are no playground or climbing structures for any age individuals that are portable, flexible in design, and offer variety, including appropriate sizing, to the users. Thus, a need exists for a playground and/or climbing structure that offers safety, portability, and variety of design and size to its users.
Therefore, the currently disclosed portable gym was created to provide a device that allows safety, portability, variety, and cost effectiveness. This device improves the prior art in performance and safety. Considering the various portable gyms and playground equipment on the market and those as found in various patents and patent publications, none of these devices provide all of the elements which result in the durability, functionality, and performance found in the present invention.
The present invention includes a new and improved apparatus for use as a portable gym structure. This structure can be used by any age and size of individual as it has variable configurability and sizing.